¿Verdad o Reto?
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: One-Shot. PIDE UN DESEO A LAS ESTRELLAS para el grupo "Ladies Kou - Oficial". Ubicado en el capítulo 183 del anime clásico. / Las chicas y Three Lights juegan a verdad o reto, y en medio del juego, surge el secreto de uno de los integrantes del famoso grupo que nadie imaginaba.


_¡Hola!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Les cuento que este one-shot surge a raíz de la dinámica del grupo de Facebook "Ladies Kou-Oficial" llamada_ _ **PIDE UN DESEO A LAS ESTRELLAS**_ _, en donde en está ocasión, soy la estrella que cumplirá el deseo de_ _ **Diivaa Bloom.**_

 _Como saben, Sailor Moon y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia si me pertenece, ya que la escribí. Por último y como_ _un dato extra, he de mencionar que este fic se encuentra ubicado durante la temporada Stars del anime clásico, en específico después de los hechos ocurridos en el capítulo 183._

 _Espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto yo como disfrute al escribirla._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity_

* * *

 **¿Verdad o Reto?**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

–Bien, Yaten, ¿verdad o reto? –inquirió Lita.

–Reto –respondió el peliplateado.

–¡Te reto a que te metas a nadar al lago desnudo! –exclamo Mina tan rápido, antes de que hablará Lita, quién era la que supuestamente establecía el reto. Mientras todos, bastante sorprendidos, asimilaban lo dicho por la rubia.

–¡Sí a ti no te toca poner el reto, Mina! –reclamó Yaten, obviamente molesto. Y con pocas intensiones de hacer lo que pedía Mina.

–Tienes razón. Pero Lita elije sí se hace cumplir el reto que pedí o pone algo mejor –contraataco Mina–. Así que, amiga mía, ¿qué dices?

–Bueno... yo –musito Lita totalmente ruborizada–. Te reto Yaten a que hagas lo que pidió Mina.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Yaten que no se recuperaba del shock. Hasta que las carcajadas de Seiya rompieron la tensión del momento. El pelinegro quería ver sí su hermano iba a cumplir aquello.

Yaten dio un suspiro de frustración. –De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero todos cierren los ojos

–¡Oye, no! ¡Así no se vale! -reclamó Rei.

–Nadie dijo que tenían que verme cuando lo hiciera. ¿O me equivoco? –repuso Yaten con satisfacción.

–No –respondió Mina, frustrada–. Pero para saber que no hiciste trampa, deja tú ropa aquí y nos avisas cuando estés en el agua

–¡Hecho!

Yaten se puso de pie y quito la playera, dejándola en el lugar donde había estado sentado antes, lo cual fue la señal de que todos necesitaron para cerrar los ojos. A excepción de Mina que dejo una rendija entre sus manos para observar mejor al chico de Three Lights mientras cumplía el reto. El cual cumplió cuando lo escucharon entrar al agua y diciéndoles que ya podían abrir los ojos cuando lo vieron en el lago, con el agua llegándole hasta los hombros.

Después del día tan ajetreado que tuvieron, en especial después del ataque de aquel zombie que ataco el campamento de las chicas –y que no era otro que el pariente de Rei–, los chicos de Three Lights ayudaron a las chicas a reconstruir sus cosas, y tras haber cenado, se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la fogata jugando verdad o reto, mientras Chibi Chibi se encontraba dormida en la tienda de campaña de Serena.

–¿Y bien, quien sigue? –pregunto Yaten una vez que se sentó junto a la fogata, totalmente vestido tras haber cumplido su reto.

Seiya alzo la mano. –Es mi turno.

–¿Verdad o reto? –le pregunto Serena.

–Verdad –respondió el pelinegro de inmediato. No se iba a arriesgar a ser víctima de alguna loca sugerencia de Mina.

–De acuerdo… –musito Serena pensando en alguna pregunta–. Algo sencillo ¿A quién le diste tu primer beso, Seiya?

Aquello no era sencillo, pensó el pelinegro, ya que no quería responder.

–Tienes razón, Bombón, es demasiado sencillo. Pregúntame otra cosa.

–Pero no se puede cambiar de pregunta, Seiya –dijo Taiki–. O respondes o te toca un castigo. Son las reglas.

–¿Por qué no quieres responder? –Pregunto Serena con curiosidad–. ¿Acaso fue muy desastroso?

–No… es que no puedo responder a la pregunta, porque aún no he dado mi primer beso.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Seiya, sin estar seguros de sí creerle o no.

–¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –inquirió Rei.

Seiya negó con su cabeza. –Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca he besado a nadie.

–¡Alguien réteme a besar a Seiya, por favor! –exclamó Mina, demasiado eufórica. Logrando que Yaten la fulminara con la mirada–. ¡Yo me ofrezco voluntaria a darte tu primer beso!

El pelinegro la miro con una sonrisa. –Gracias, Mina, pero me temo que voy a declinar tu oferta.

–¿Y por qué? –inquirió la diosa del amor, obviamente decepcionada.

–Porque cuando dé mi primer beso, quiero dárselo a la persona que quiero, especialmente sabiendo que ella también me quiere –respondió Seiya, con la mirada fija en Serena, logrando que ella se ruborizara.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido lo sucedido, en especial porque ninguno de los dos movían la mirada del otro.

De inmediato Rei se puso de pie.

–Ya es tarde, chicos. Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir.

–Sí, yo ya tengo mucho sueño –menciono Ami.

En menos de cinco minutos, todos dijeron las buenas noches y se metieron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, Serena siendo arrastrada por Rei a la suya para que ambas se acostaran.

–¡Vamos, Serena! Mañana hay que madrugar –dijo Rei mientras entraba en la tienda tras la rubia.

–Ya sé –musito ella mientras se acomodaban para ya acostarse, aunque ella no sentía nada de sueño–. Oye, creo que deje mi botella de agua afuera. Voy por ella, no tardo.

La rubia salió rápidamente de la tienda de campaña, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de replicar a Rei. Camino hacia la fogata, notando que Seiya era el único que estaba sentado allí.

–Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir, Bombón.

–No… ni siquiera tengo sueño.

–Ni yo. ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco antes de ir a dormir?

Serena miro hacia las tiendas de campaña. Sabía que Rei no tardaría en ir a buscarla, pero le molestaba que ella y las demás buscaran siempre la manera de evitar que pasara tiempo a solas con Seiya. Y esa noche, no se los iba a permitir.

–Claro, vamos.

Ambos se alejaron del campamento, caminando por la orilla del lago mientras contemplaban el paisaje a su alrededor: el bosque de un lado y el lago del otro, todo iluminado por la luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor

–Jamás imagine que el famoso Seiya Kou nunca hubiera dado su primer beso –comento Serena–. Creí que con todas las chicas haciendo fila por ti, tenías de donde escoger para besar a quien quisieras.

–Pues no. A la mayoría solo le intereso porque soy guapo y famoso, Bombón, no porque me quieran realmente como soy.

–Eso es triste… No poder saber si las personas te quieren de verdad o no.

–Pero al menos tú me quieres ¿o no, Bombón?

–Sabes que si –respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza–. Seiya…

–¿Si?

–Estaba pensando… –dijo ella tomando su mano para que se detuviera–. Tienes razón en querer que tu primer beso sea con alguien que quieras y te quiera. Yo quiero que tengas eso, y…

–¿Y? –inquirió él, notando como Serena se ruborizaba.

–Y… Digamos que quiero hacer tu deseo realidad... Así, tendrás la seguridad de que tu primer beso fue con alguien que te quiere.

Serena rompió el espacio que los separaba, alzándose de puntillas mientras buscaba acercarse al rostro del pelinegro. Seiya unió sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo su delicadeza mientras se besaban lentamente. La rodeo con sus brazos, acercándola más a él, sin intención alguna de dejarla ir.

Seiya pensaba que aquello era mil veces mejor que en los innumerables sueños que había tenido, imaginado aquel momento. Quizás aquel momento era un sueño, uno demasiado real, pero a Seiya no le importaba, ya que lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Y así como había iniciado aquel beso, lentamente termino. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, para momentos después volver a besarse.


End file.
